The New Agent to Overwatch
by Frosted Hunter
Summary: The story of a new Overwatch agent becoming something better than a murderer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jail…The place I've known for a while. My life went upside down when I went berserk two years ago… I don't know why, I just snapped. I don't know why…maybe I'm crazy just like the doctors said. But, they say it has to do with other people, they say I'm a monster. Some people accepted it and told me not to trust because I would just be used so, I listened to them and hated people for all of the true monsters they are. I will hate all people of human kind, I WILL HATE THEM ALL!

"Prison #2167, you have a visitor!" I snapped out of my mental void and gets up to go see my visitor was but, who could it have been everyone I know is either dead by my little mishap or just forgot about me. When I get there I just see a lady looking at me with an evil glare. Well at least what I can tell from my own eyes by seemed rather normal on the outside. "Mon garçon chéri" she said with delightful bliss inn her voice but, I swear I've heard that before and not on good terms. My sense of warning kicked up to an 11 with this lady, but suddenly he pushed me towards her as if I was being broken out of here. I felt her get something out of here pocket as soon as I was caught by her. Immediately I backed away as she swung a syringe. I tried to get around her but, I could tell that she was just as fast as me but, older so I can't trick her as easy. I thought of multiple ways out but there was only one. So I ran at her and she stood as if she had me but, then I slid which is what she wasn't ready for. I've gotten past her but, now I needed to get out. I got up four levels before I heard an alarm go off.

I was running, I thought I was almost free but, feel another evil presence as I spot what seems like smoke or black mist cloud some of the hallway. "Crap!" I try to turn back, get past her and use the system of the prison to escape. But, as I turn around she's right there. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no" I start to breathe a bit faster than usual. I rapidly try to find a way out, but nothing rally pops up as I see shots of twin guns going towards that evil presence, I can't figure a way out as I get shot in the arm with a tranquilizer dart but, I haste fully pull it out as I slowly feel its affects come into play. But I thought "If I'm gonna be put back into prison it's going to be with her there" so, I leap at her, tackling her and try to beat her to a bloody pulp but, I slowly feel the lethargic. Everything becomes a blur and I fall over…I can't feel myself as my eyes slowly closed.

I wake up in a room.

"Huh? " I say sluggishly. "Hey there, love. I'm Lena Oxton or you could call me Tracer" Said by some chick with crazy hair. I try to get up but, stumbles and I catch myself. I look at her with a distasteful look, I don't why but I just abhor her. "Do you want something?" she said with a cheery smile. I sat there and ignored her and making her get closer because she thought I didn't hear her when I obviously could've, "Do you need anything?" she said. "Yeah for to let me leave and generally piss off. How about that?" She backs away sadly "Oh…I-I'm sorry, I made you mad." I sat there anger for her standing there acting like she cares, when it just pisses me off. I hate people, they do nothing good. I hate society! She leaves after standing there for a couple seconds. Once she does I slowly start to lie down and slowly feel the pain overwhelm me but, I say nothing because if I do I'll call on them for them.

After a few hours…

It's finally over, I-I can finally think straight and find a way out. But, it seems really secure, I thought and thought, and nothing popped out. "What are you doing?" said by a people with a really deep voice. "For the last time, just pis-"I said as I saw a gorilla walk in and I look surprised. "What?" he said as I slowly raised my hand and took his glasses, I hated the fact they made him look human and broke them. Sending the ape into a blinding rage, I suddenly felt that sudden burst or primal rage; I dodged to the side as he smashed the ground where I was standing. I didn't get what was going on but, I knew there was a person involved. I looked to the girl but, she seemed too dense to do this. It had to be a genius, a scientist. But, still in thought I get hit from the side and flew into a wall. "Okay, that hurt a lot." I said in some pain. "Winston!" she said dragging the ape's attention from me, causing him to calm down. I pull myself out of the wall and start to cough up some blood. "And you, why did you break his glasses?" she said with an aggressive attitude. "They made him look like a person, which is the worst way to look…" I said with an angry and sincere. "I hate people, for what they did to me and what they are going to do to me!" I yelled. They were silent to hear what I was saying. The silence provided me a better space to think, but rather allowed me to hear two people walking closer. I quickly ran to the door and blocked it off and proceeded to look for a way out. "What are you doing?" they both asked. "Two people, coming here, heavily armed, looking for me…" I said as I found a way out, but the barricade got blasted open. "Hello there" said the lady with an assault rifle like gun. I feel it my urge to destroy, I feel the want to beat them to a bloody pulp. I grab my gloves and put them on, the metallic claws use the hidden blade concept allowing me to grapple on the walls and she starts to fire at me, until I hop off the wall and into her causing me to elbow her in the chin. I catch myself as, I end up at the barrel of a gun. "Caught ya" said man with a mask in a skull-like mask. I was afraid of being shot until I noticed, he had a stance where I could easily knock him over but, I don't want to get shot in the face while doing it. But, as I was about to do it Winston runs in the way and throws him to the side and I use that to escape. "I'm going after him" said by that girl with and assault rifle and runs after me. "I've got Widowmaker" said Tracer as she blinks towards Widowmaker.

When running…

"Crap, middle of a crowd" I said as I thought of just hiding in plain sight. Widowmaker uses her Infra-Sight and spots me. I feel as if she knows where I am that why she starts to fire at me with all of these civilians in the way. I run hoping to lose her but, I can't as Lena ends up in front of me. "Come on!" she says in an urgent manner but, I run from her too because I didn't want someone else caught in this predicament I'm in. "w-what are you doing? This way." She said. I ignore her and continue running. I think I need to get somewhere high so I climb the side of 2 storey building. I would thank Winston for upgrading my clawed gloves but, when I get up there I see Widowmaker with her sight trained on my head. "Get over here" she said demandingly. I crack a smile as I let go causing myself to enter a short freefall as I use my claws to slow myself towards the ground. I

I run.

When running I hit a gorilla and slowly turn to see that it is Winston. "Are you okay?" I get up and dust myself with an attitude "I'm fine" "Good because we are going to leave this place since they found us here." I gave him a skeptical look." What do you mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been wondering where we were going until; I started to notice that I was in Germany. "What are we doing?" I asked with a bored tone. "We are going to see some good friends, you're going to like them I can tell." Tracer said with a happier tone than usual. I scoff "As long as they are people I won't." But, she didn't give up on hope that I can one day trust those who have wronged me. But, it seems that it will be a thing that can't be fixed. Like a mental tick that can't be treated or fixed. But, for now I'm tired…I can slowly feel myself wasting away until I fell asleep.

A couple hours later.

I feel awake but, something feels off… it feels cold and I yell "Is anyone there!?" I yell for what seems to be minutes and when looking around a second I see a little boy appear infront of me. I shed a tear from my left eye but not my right. I see that I'm him or rather he's me. I think that this place is a creation of my mental landscape. A place of ice and snow. I look back where the younger me is, and notices that he is walking far away from my so I start to run after him. But, when looking behind me I see that I haven't moved and inch. Turning around again I see shocked to see the time I lost it. I mummer to myself saying "They pushed. They forced my hand. I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry but, they deserved it." But that's when I wake up in a cold sweat in a room with a woman sitting and looking at me. It wasn't Lena, so who could it be? She smiled at me warmly and I started to think of my family and how much they would smile, trying to cheer me up. "Hello there, I am Angela Ziegler. How are you feeling?" she asks me with a German accent. I try to get up and try to leave. She pulls out a pistol and says "That's very rude to ignore a lady especially the one who tended to your wounds." She seemed angrier than eariler. "I didn't ask nor did I want you to." I responded with a raspy voice. I turn to look at her and she fires a round by my head, "You really want to fight don't you…" I lounged towards her stopped mid way by a man I tons of armor charging at me though a brick wall. I get launched a few yards away causing me to get badly bruised.

I got up and not in the best mood. My pupils sharpened and my teeth get more jagged. I start to run at full force towards this Tin Man as he hits me farther away with a rocket propeled hammer.

"Mercy, are you alright?" he says. Angela gets up and flies away as Lena and Winston watch me land. "Angela, what are you doing? We came for help not to fight!" Lena states yelling at Mercy. "He'll be okay just don't get in the middle of this of you will get hurt." Mercy says in response towards Tracer's worry towards him. "Kid, I want to see how dangerous you are. But, before we fight I am Reinhardt Wilhelm" he says in a German accent as well. "Fine. I'm John Matthews" I say as I run at him dodging his wave of fire and land a hit on him so hard the helmet flies off and Reinhart is knocked to the side. But, he uses the momentum to hit me in the back with the hammer. That hit caused something to break. I struggle to get up but, I didn't want to get beat by this person. My right eye starts to bleed and as Reinhardt is swinging hammer, I stop the blunt part of the hammer and use it to throw him a couple meters away. I get up and when he looks at me, he sees that the claws are out and I was ready to fight him with everything I had. I ran on all fours at him and lounged at him pinning him on the ground as I start to beat him to a bloody pulp. Blood splashes from his face and it allows some to get in my eyes blinding me. I back away and I yell in pain. Mercy uses that time to use her healing stream, Reinhardt gets up for one last attack as John wipes the blood away he runs at Reinhart. That's when Reinhardt yells "Hammer DOWN!" he smashes his hammer into the ground causing it to crack and shatter. Which causes John to get his body to get smashed by rocks and in turn ends the fight with Reinhardt as the winner but, he passes out due to the damage John put on him.

Once, the fight was over Mercy rushed both Reinhardt and John for medical attention.

Soon, John wakes up restrained to the table with Mercy patching him up. John starts to reopen wounds and hurts himself even more. "Get off of me! I hate you, I hate you all!" John yells in a blinding rage. As John freaks out Mercy drugs him, turns the bed over and cuts into his shirt and back to see that his spine is fully healed, as the hole she made closes up in a matter of seconds. Lena runs in the room to see Angela slowly touches Johns back and inspects it. Wondering how he's able to regenerate his body so fast. Lena awkwardly coughes causing Mercy to look at and run towards her. "What did you bring me?" says Mercy with great confusion due to John ability to heal. "Well, we don't really know anything about him due to hating people." Explains Lena. Angela slowly get angry due to Lena's lack of knowledge of a person that could've killed Reinhardt. "My second problem here is the fact that he acts like an animal that isn't tamed. He went berzerk" states Mercy. Lena looks at Angela and soon looks past her to see that John was missing. "Where is he!?" Lena yells in question.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running was all I could do, she was right I am animal that can't be contained. I can't control myself; I hate this idea of people coming after me because all I bring is pain and sorrow. Sometimes I enjoy it; I enjoy the death that can be a result being there. I can't hold myself in one point of mental stability. I hate that feeling but at the same time I enjoy it. As if I have two versions or personalities that constantly combat each other for dominant control. I wish it would just stop.

As that though runs by mind a bullet from a sniper flies right by my head and I move to the side. I look to where the shot came from I saw a girl with sandy brown hair that is short and messy. Since we were in the German forest it was appropriate that she was wearing a hiking outfit. "I need you to come with me" she said with an Australian accent. "Nah, I'm good" I said with an assuring tone. "You're coming with me willingly, or by force". She said sounding a little agitated as she cocked her rifle and took aim. I thought of this as a threat as I also thought of all possible way this could end up. She fired aiming for my leg but I got out of the way just in time. She says "I told you to come with me", I reply saying "And I told you no." At this point, she looks very agitated ad starts to open fire on me. I start to run, dodging every bullet except for one that gashes my ribcage causing me to stop running. She loads a round that seems different from the other ones she fired at me. She takes aim and fires at me in my side, making to get pushed back. "That wasn't the best thing for you to do in this situation" I say with a more aggressive attitude. "Heh, it was the best thing for me to do, so I can end you now but, for the last two things you'll hear before you die. The name of the person that killed you and sound of the shot to end you pathetic life. My name is Alexandria Foust and this is how you die." She says before she takes aim and fires. But, she misses because I tilt my head to the side making Alexandria stand surprised by my reaction time. I smirk and start to run towards her. Alexandria tries to load another round into the gun but as she looks up I'm already in her face. She starts to blush but, she snaps out of it and suddenly hit me in the cheek with the butt of the gun sending me into the tree. I get up and look around to her not being in the same place so, I look around.

I can't to find her…until I bump into Angela.

"What do you want?" I say angrily. "Well, I need you to come with me because you still need to be checked out." She says. "No, I heard what you said. Plus sides I don't like you." I say. I start to walk away hoping to get lost in this forest. But, she won't leave me alone and I'm starting to get annoyed. "Angela shut up and go back to the others. I turn towards her and was suddenly kissed, I was surprised someone at her age would be kissing me. But, as I blink I see Alexandria instead of Angela and she's holding a sniper towards my chest. "Now, come with me" she says. I look at her as she backs away from me blushing. "Let me tell you something, that was my first kiss to but I apologize that it was just a trick" Alexandria states. I put my hands up and turn to see a leaf falling in front of me and I look up to see Winston in the trees. I turn to face her, "I have something to say…you messed up" I say as I dodge a bullet she shot as Winston leaps form the tree in front Alexandria. As Winston Looks up at her, Lena, Angela, and Reinhardt show up. I start to back away from them but Lena looks at me and says "What were you thinking?! You could've gotten hurt and everyone was worried sick about you and what might happen." I look at her with question as I state "Well, I wouldn't get hurt due to my ability to heal." "I don't care about your ability to heal; I just want you to be safe."Lena says sounding like a worried mother. "I'm not your respons-"I say as I get cut off by her slapping me. Lena started to tear up and almost cry as she just turns around facing the person that tried to cause me harm. Alexandria starts to laughs she suddenly knells down to grab some dirt and throws it in our eyes. Everyone was blinded including me, but as soon as everyone started to regain their sight wee look around to see if everyone is okay. Till we look at Tracer to see that there is two of her. "Why is there two of me?" the Lena on the left says. "Why am I looking at myself" the Lena on the right says.

Everyone looks at the two Lena's, but no one could tell the different.

"I can tell the difference between two people." I say with a semi-blank expression. Everyone looks at me, hoping that I can tell the difference, "I'll try" I say with uncertainty. I walk up to the two Lena's; I was hoping to tell the difference due to heart rate, smell and even the basic expressions of the face and body. But, after three minutes I walk away shaking my head in disappointment because they were the same in every right. "It's me, I'm the real Tracer" said the Lena on the left. "No I am she's a fake" the Lena on the right says. They eventually go into arguing with each other. Angela says "Then use your shot range teleportation to settle this." The Tracer on the left decides to do it and blinks by me while the other one just stands there and slowly morphs back in her original appearance. "I got ya" I say as I tackle her. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you…" saying that as I soon sleep due to the impacts of the armor piercing rounds.

I open my eyes to see myself in that forest where I saw myself but, this time I saw my mother. I start to run towards her but every step I take she moves twice as far away from me.

But, as I saw her turn to face me, I suddenly wake up under the eyes of everyone. "Are you okay?" Lena said a conserved voice. I lay there thinking "Why does she care about me?" she reminds me of my mom before she decided to beat me down and consistently spewed she hate and BS. I hated her and I hated this sense of comfort that Lena was giving me. So, I get up and walk away. So Lena chases after me, "What are doing?" she said. "I don't care what you have to say or do" I yell as a bullet scratches my cheek.

"I came to get my apprentice, the doctor and my target." says Widowmaker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. "Well, Alexandria is self explanatory, you're the target and the doctor is Mercy. She is the one who made me who I am today." Widowmaker replies, smiling at me. I take two steps and bump into Mercy. I turn to face her with a sign of disgust on my face, "You…you made Widowmaker! You helped create a person that wants to hunt me down and possibly turn me into a living weapon. You seemed like an annoying person first and since you sicked your fully armored boyfriend on me." I yell at her with great frustration. I turn as Widowmaker tries to take a shot at me, causing me to immediately dodge out of the way as I stare down the barrel of Mercy's pistol. "Why Angela?" says Tracer. "Trust me, I did this to save her life because if they did have me there they would've killed her." Says Angela as she lowers her pistol from my face. I take this chance to start running from them. I was infuriated by someone that seemed so angelic was truly evil in one way or another. But, not paying attention I accidently fell off of a cliff and into a fast moving river. I struggle to get my head to the surface due to running out of oxygen. As soon as I do I look up to see Angela firing down on me. Every shot that was at me caused me to slowly lose my sanity. But, I ignored them and try to move down the river fast as I noticed that this river had huge drop off to it. Lena continuously blinked forward to try to get ahead and save me but even I she was able to get ahead of me she would have to go down a cliff, get in the water and get me out.

As Tracer started to catch up to me it was too late I was already falling to a rocky bottom. I thought that the fall was peaceful until I hit the rocks below landing on the back of my neck. I laid there lifeless just floating in the water. But, as I laid there thinking that I would die there, I was suddenly flooded with a bunch of memories I didn't think I would have. Flashes of my body being tested on by my father. Being cut open, blood transfusions and other terrible things that made me vomit in the water. Suddenly I pulled my head from the water gasping from the lack of oxygen. But, I move around a bit I get shot by an armor piercing round. I'm not fully conscious but, I felt the shot but…something was off. I hadn't reacted like I would normally. But suddenly I fall becoming unconscious wondering that had happened to me.

I soon woke up in a hospital bed looking downward with someone examinating my back by gently touching my spine. I start to move noticing that I was strapped to the bed. "I see you finally woke up after the last two days" Angela says. I'm surprised to hear Angela's voice but, the one thing I think about is the fact that I was unconscious. Did I really lose that much time? "I'm also very sorry for lying to you and everyone" Angela says before Widowmaker walks into the room. "Now I have a question for you, which could have two outcomes. Will you join Talon? Either you do it and your friends will live or you decline and you friends will die." Widowmaker states. "No" I blankly say with no expression. Widowmaker sighs and walks over to a secret door that she opens to show Reinhardt, Lena and Winston chained up to the wall. "What's going on?" asks Lena. "Well, from what I can tell, Angela and Widowmaker want to hire me at this organization." I answer. Widowmaker must've realized that I don't know her real name. So, she gets close to me "Call me by my real name, Amélie, since you'll be working with us either by your own free will or by mental reprogramming" says Amélie. "Angela, why and when did you join Talon?" asked Tracer. Angela smirks towards Lena's stupidity "You honestly are that stupid aren't you. When Mei and I talk to each other when we were both sent to Overwatch, talking about how we both didn't seem to age one bit since we last saw each other. Originally, I thought Overwatch was a good organization to save Earth from the Omnic, until I saw their ways of solving their situations through pointless fighting; Then Talon came by telling about how they wanted to shut down Overwatch from the safety of this planet. So I rigged the explosion at my Swiss base, blamed it on Morrison and Reyes to get Overwatch disbanded. Heck, I made Reyes what he is today unfortunately due to the rapid decay and repair of his cells." Says Angela ranting. Winston, Reinhardt, and Lena are confused to see someone that they've known and have been friends with for so long turn out to be a villain.

I couldn't hear this anymore; I had to do something about this whole situation. I need to get free, get my weapons, and escape. But, something to help the others. "Lena, Winston, Reinhardt…cover your ears" I warn them as I inhale greatly and yell at a frequency that discombobulates Angela ad Amélie. I took a needle from a table next to me and use it to pick the lock. I was free so I go the others out of their bondage and lead them out of there. "What was that?" asked Winston and I replied with "It was an ultrasound wave, something I've used to get out of certain predicaments." "He used a what?" asked Reinhardt. "It's a high pitched sound he used on Angela and Amélie" explains Winston.

We eventually found the armory, where we got our equipment to escape. But, since we found out that Angela was a traitor to Overwatch and an agent of Talon, my distrust grew. When everyone left the base by jet I left them without them noticing. I soon thought that I needed to go somewhere to find peace and quiet, somewhere I can just be left alone. Or rather be left alone by those people at Overwatch and Talon. So, I started my 5,215 nautical mile trip from France to Osaka a nine day trip running at my top speed of 32 mph. I find myself in Osaka to see a peaceful scene with the foreground of a city. I felt somewhere at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 Year Later…

I finally found a life of peace, at last I didn't have to fight or even get caught in a life or death situation where I had to find who was lying, who had to die. I seemed to open up to people a little bit more…well at least those who could trust. I found a house after interacting with Hanzo. He became my master just in case those days of my past would come back to haunt me. Or rather hunt me down. He taught me techniques that would fill in the spots that I was missing when it came to my fighting. But for some reasons he would call Okami instead of my real name. But, he taught me a wolf based lethal soul. I learned how to control my anger and form it into this attack. Telling me to yell with all the power that I contain inside. It only worked once and that's he left and hasn't come back.

Someone bangs the door with an open hand and blood streaming down its path. I run over ad open the door to see Hanzo filled with bullet holes. I caught him as he fell onto the floor. "Get. Back" he said as he was shot through the forehead. He starts to cry after seeing the glare of the sniper's scope. "Alexandria!" He yells as he jumps high enough to get halfway up a ten storey building. But, climbed up the rest to see that it was just Widowmaker with Alexandria's rifle. I think about what might be happening as I take a bullet to lung. I look at Hanzo's body to see that it was Alexandria in disguise."Aww, are you hurt?" Widowmaker said with a smile on her face. John looked at her with hatred filled eyes but he smiled. "I'll be able to test this new move out." Amélie steps back and keeps a bead on me. I get up and let out that infrasound. I back up as I spread out my arms. "Okami ga…waga teki wo…KURAE!" I yell as I place my hands together, summoning a single wolf to go and hunt Widowmaker. The only difference between me and Hanzo's okami is that Hanzo's goes straight while mine actually hunts and follows it's prey. So, as Widowmaker dodges and maneuvers around the okami t will still come after her. She gets on top of a school full with students so, I somehow get the wolf to become just spiritual.

"Since Amélie is occupied I'll go after Alexandria" but as I turn I see Widowmaker's barrel in my face. I stand there still thinking that Alexandria would shoot me because I sicked an okami on her teacher, but wont because I'm a target and they need me alive. "Have I ever told you that find you attractive in one way." Said Alexandria with a smirk and some blush showing, but also signs of embarrassment.

I didn't believe her as I knock the gun to the side and grab her by the throat. But, for some reason I hesitated to end her as she looked as helpless as lost puppy. Something in me, didn't want to kill her but everything else wanted to end her unbearable existence. In the end I just dropped her and left, causing the okami to disappear. "Did he just let you go?" Amélie asked with some suspicion.

I was running in Osaka not knowing ere I was going, but I didn't care because Hanzo taught me that I shouldn't kill people for no reason but I felt like Alexandria had a reason to attack. As if she knows me in my past before I killed everyone that day. Being lost in thought I accidentally run into a teen my age. "I apologi-"but then I come to the conclusion that she doesn't speak English so just ignore her and continue waking."Hey, you should've sad excuse me, you moron!" she said in a fierce tone. I take a look at her and she started to back off. I continue walking since I wasn't going to be hassled by her anymore.

Walking down the street I saw an Omnic being abused and beaten. I started to walk away as it cries out for help so, I stopped. "Nani o mite imasu ka?" said one of the two. Since I couldn't understand what he said, so I just walk past him and got the Omnic up. "Are you okay?" I simply asked, it responds with a simple nod limps away. The two just start yelling at me so, I simple punch them both once knocking them out. But, as I turn I see a bigger group of people there. There were at least 15-25 guys. I take a step back and smile at the odds. I look at them in disgust and laugh. Suddenly one of them points a gun at me but, that makes me laugh even more. "THAT NO WORK!" I say as I die laughing. So, he starts to fire at me and do damage but in the end it does nothing. So, after a good two minutes I crack my knuckles as something instantaneously appears right in front of me with a green outline. "Your coming with me" he says as he grabs me.

We disappear to a building that seemed like miles away. "How did we get here?" I ask in confusion. "We got here 3 hours ago. You just passed out" he said with a disgusted tone. I fold my arms and look away. "At least Hanzo gave me a name that I can remember him for as he died" I say with some sorry but also little hate. He grabs me by the arm and brings me into a room where I see Mercy but, something was off. Something didn't seem right; she was wearing red and black. I was happy that she was showing her true colors as a devil but I wasn't in the best mood to see that I was in the same room. "So, here you are John. I see you met Genji. Or otherwise known as Hanzo's brother." She says with a sinister voice. "You know what, piss off you piece of trash! You sent them, you killed my master, I will have my revenge." I say as I look up at her with my eye bleeding. But, as I get out of Genji's grasp and go for Angela, I suddenly get electrocuted with a high enough voltage to knock me out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up in a cell, a grimy and molded cell. It reeked; the stench was so foul I threw up twice in the first hour of being there. But, that wasn't it, it all of my physical strength was gone. I think it has to do with all of this moss messing with me; maybe it is the lack of oxygen. "I see you're finally awake and you already threw up" she sighs and looks back at me with a courageous smile. "Whelp, I feel like I have to explain why Genji helped me capture you, why I told him to kill Hanzo, what is this place and lastly what do I plan to do with you now that I have you?" Angela asks. I sit there looking and confirming what she asked. I didn't need to answer because she already knew it all. She already had a set plan for me, but I want to deny her the success. "Well to explain everything, I saw Genji's life, Hanzo was teaching you how to fight me rather than you consistently thrashing. This is somewhere I can keep you in an orderly fashion and lastly I plan to make you my personal soldier slash bodyguard." Angela explains. "How can you do that last thing? I'd kill you before you get the chance." I said

"You can't kill what you aren't conscious to fight" Genji says as he throws what seems to be smoke screen but as I take a whiff I suddenly lose a part of my consciousness. After a minute or two the smoke clears and I'm seen unconscious.

I wake up in another room but this time I'm strapped to a chair. "Hey Angela, are you that much of a cougar that you need to strap a teen to a chair" I say sarcastically. I soon see Genji walks up with his katana drawn and cuts me on the cheek with it, as it heals almost immediately. I look at him with a smirk, "Moron, like i said to that thug, it doesn't work on me. Its so funny" I say laughing at Genji's attempts eventually growing Angela's and Genji's anger. After about an hour of cutting and regeneration, Genji puts his katana away and draws his Dragonblade, summoning the Dragon of the North wind and strike me multiple times and ends it with a stab in a chest leaving the blade glowing and causing internal damage. Finally Genji actually does damage because the wound can't close with the sword still there. "So, that's your weakness John" Angela says with a smile. "Take it out Genji" Angela says. So, Genji rips the Dragonblade out of my chest and places it it back in it's sheathe. My head droops as I cough up blood and smile. "You two are pathetic, I won't fight for you. And it honesty, won't do you any good because I don't care enough to actually do something. When I get out I'm going to end the both of you." I says as my right iris turns a greyish blue as I start to rip the restraints. Since Genji is unable to summon his Draonblade, I start to get out and eventually I do and I punch Genji in the face sending him flying with blinding speed. I look at Angela with the urge to kill. "H-hey John calm it down, you're not in the right mind right now. Just calm down and we can just talk" Angela says frightened of what I could to he being more offensively placed. "Just shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I say as I turn around and walk away.

As I walk to the door I punch it once making a pretty big dent into it, but after a couple of times the door creeks open. I open it to see Reaper with his shotgun in my face."Pathetic, shotguns don't really do it for me." I say as I push his guns to the sides and smash his ears in as I throw his face into the ground. I walk away satisfied, the people here at Talon aren't the smartest from what I can tell. "John, we want to see something, it has to do Hanzo" Mercy says over the intercoms. I stand and think for a second and eventually decide to go there.

I went down there to see what the situation was about. But, when I get there I see Hanzo laying down covered in blood. I was so mad that I killed one of the doctors. But, since he died I had to get something to remember him. So, I found his bow and i cut the bow string, I find one of his scatter arrows and take off one of the piece and I make it into a necklace. I walk away. "I'm going to kill you all, but not now." I say as I leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking away from that building caused me too much pain, I hate them for what they did. I felt nothing but, just as I get used to people I got back to hating them. I felt like I had a friend again and just like before that feeling was taken away. I hate it all, I hate them all! But, this time had the power to get revenge. I've always had it but, he helped me find some type of clarity. It took me a year to get where I am. Suddenly three shuriken are thrown as I dodge. "So, my brother taught you how to run, how pathetic." Genji says from a distance. "I really do wish you would stop talking about Hanzo like that…" I say as I look at him with both eyes locked on him. "I don't even have to get the dragon to fight you" as he draws his katana and dashing at an incredible speed. But, with good reaction time I'm able to catch the katana mid slash. "You call me pathetic! You should look in a mirror!" I say as I elbow him then flip him and slam him into the ground. I go in for a straight punch to his face as I get pulled back by a blue light. "Huh?" I sit in confusion. "What are you doing?" says a familiar face. "Lena?! How did you find me?" "Well, Winston and I checked forms of social media to see that a giant blue wolf was seen on top of a building." She said. "I don't care! I'm gonna fight him and win!" I yelled. I got out of Lena's grasp and ran at Genji. "This is something I was working on! Ōkami wa watashi ni chikara o kashite!" I say causing blue energy to envelope my hands. But Genji summons his dragon. "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" After that my claws and Genji's sword clash causing them to shake. I try to lead in with a right kick which breaks the connection but Genji puts his sword away and catches my foot. Then I lead into two punches. "Heh that was a nice light show but, you are just getting ridiculous" Genji says as my left feet kicks him where his jaw would be, pushing us away from each other.

Lena runs and blinks towards me and grabs me. "Why are you fighting Genji?" "He's with Mercy, someone I want to both kill and question. But right you need to butt out." She holds onto me for dear life. "Let Go!" "No! I won't let you two, I don't want either of you hurt." Tracer says while she cries. I struggle but, eventually I get her off and I run for Genji. As I get to him I shoot my claws past to pole causing them to come from the sides. He deflects them but I come from the middle and dropkick him in the chest. Genji get up, "Good Tactic but, not good enough. Look at your chest" he says as I look down to my chest riddled with shuriken. I cough up some blood but, I get the shuriken out but, something seemed different about these ones. I started to feel a bit out of it. "Are you already feel the effect of the anesthesia?" "Heh, so you drugged the shuriken, no problem." "It is and actual problem because they are the anesthesia, frozen anesthesia with metal shavings to make them look grey." I fall to one knee. He made me an easier target to hunt. "Now, I will grant you an honorable death." Genji says he drives his katana through my chest.

He lets me fall to my side, and Lena runs towards me as I suddenly get back on my feet. Lena shortly backs away from the sudden rush of fear the enveloped her body. Genji looks at me and sees some type of blue energy wavering from my right eye. "Huh, you see like you need a higher dosage to stay down." Genji says as he throws more anesthesia shuriken. I rip his katana from my chest and deflect them.

I walk towards Genji while the katana in my right hand turns from green to blue. "Ōkami wa watashi ni chikara o kashite" I say as Genji summons his dragon. "Ryujin no ken wo kurae" We suddenly run at eachother and clash swords. "I wonder which will win, the wolf or the dragon." We cause the blades to shatter but we start to fight with our fists. I get some good hits in but so does Genji. But, In the end I was superior. One of my punch cracked his visor. Then I grabbed his arm and twirled him so much he eventually went flying when I still had his arm. But, my right eye stopped flowing which caused my right eye to start gushing out blood. I fell face first and laid there motionless and everything from that eye was blurry.

Mercy walks towards the scene of the fight, she say the mayhem that was brought upon that place. Then she sees Genji fall from the sky and hit the ground about 200 meters away, me laying down with blood gushing from my eye as I tried to look at her. But, I couldn't move everything was numb and hurt at the same time. She walks towards me as Lena blinks over to cover me. "Lena…What happened?" Mercy asked in confusion. "Genji and John fought and they both lost, and I'm taking John with me." "Well at least let me get him well." "No. He's coming with me, you made Widowmaker, you helped kill Mondatta. You lost my trust. You put yourself in a hole and right now, it seems like you'll never get out of it." "But, I didn't want them killing her." "Well, they didn't kill but she killed someone even more important." Lena said as she walked away. Leaving Angela there by herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up from the fight with Genji wasn't the most pleasant due to the consistent stress and the migraine from the overall clashing. But, something else didn't feel right that light that surrounded and consumed me in the fight, it felt like pure rage like nothing I've gone through before. But, as I think about it more I feel a burning sensation on my right arm. "AHHH!" I yell in pain. But as the burning is gone all there is, is flushing pain I see that I have some kind of marking that has a Ōkami's head and the japanese kanji for it. "That's wierd.." I say as Lena runs into the room. "Are you okay?" she asks, worried. "I'm fine but, I have to go." I say as I grab my hoodie. But as I unhook myself from the heart beat monitor, she grabs my shoulder. "You need to stay here, you yelled in pain but, you say that your fine" she says. I look at her for a second but, I shrug her away. I walk through a main corridor, trying to find an exit but, I see that there is a way out. "You don't want to leave especially with.." Lena says being cutting off when I open the door to see a bunch of guys with guns.

I walk towards them as they take their guns off their safeties. I stop and look at one that is walking towards me. "Come with us, or this will get very bloody" he says. I scoff towards him, "The only person or in your case, the people it's going to get bloody for is you..." I saying mockingly. I walk past him and towards the crowd, but instead of him listening to me, he commands his snipers to put a bullet between my eyes. but, as the sniper takes the shot, I put out my hand and catch the bullet mid air. "Pathetic. That's all you guys are." I say scoffing then leading into snickering. "You look like you went through hell and back after fighting Genji" says a familiar voice. "Widowmaker...I'm gonna gouge out your eyes when I get there." I say slightly being angry. The blue energy envelopes my right eye but, it does weakly. But, before I can do anything, I get punched in the rib out of the blue and sent flying a few feet. "They're fighting, men back up a couple of yards" said that leader as the soldiers back away. "Aww, seems like someone's gotten a little weak." says Alexandria. Seeing her face turned on the burning sensation of rage, turning that blue energy around my eye more flame like as my hands become engulfed in the blue fire. "You...are...going...to...DIE!" I say running at her, with and over flowing amount of rage. As I aim high and get a good punch across her face. But, instead of flying she takes the punch then upper cuts me in the stomach. But, then I Smash her head into the ground, cracking concrete and burning her scalp. They I beat her into the ground with everyone looking upon me with a scared look in their eyes. But, once I get her to start bleeding, her blood boils into a solid after every hit. But, I stop to look at the people in the crowd with blood all over my face. "Now, if that's what it looks like when she can regenerate...sort of, imagine what's gonna happen to you guys." I say with a raspy voice. "Get it out!" Widowmaker yells at them, so they run to get some RPGs and they take aim at me.

I run towards them as the they fire but, instead of blowing up on me. I grab one and dent it with an imprint. As I'm about to throw it at them Widowmaker shoots the explosive blowing it up in my face as I get knocked back. Looking at my arm, I see that the muscle was exposed and I repair. "Time I get a bit serious." I say as the claws pop out and turn orange and red due to the heat exposed to them. I run at them again but, as the shoot I roll out the way and rush in another direction. Consistently dropping them like flies and after about 3 minutes I cleared it to a simple one on one. "Now this is disappointing, I missed one. Well not including Widowmaker up there. Well, come at me." I say taunting him. He drops his gun and runs from me. "Man, you are a wimp." I say disappointed. But, as I look up towards Widowmaker I see that she is gone. Seeing that they are all gone, Lena walks out. "What was that?" Lena questions. I look at her as the fire around my eye goes out. "I think it has to do with this." I say I show Lena the burn mark on my arm.

"Get in here so Winston and I can figure this out" she yells. "Nope, I got this" I say as I smile. But, when I turn and look away from her I look rather disturbed. I feel something slip away, something that felt good to me.


End file.
